User blog:AnyaRocksUrSocks/Fan Fiction ~ Chapter One ~ Clare, the Center of Attention
Chapter One! They were all around her, the most popular girl in school, Clare Edwards. K.C., Eli, Adam, Dave, Connor, Drew, and even Sav were trying to get her attention. Clare was wearing clothes that Bianca would wear. For once in her life, everyone loved her. Clare woke up with a start. It was just a dream. She would never get that many guys before. After laying in bed for about 15 minutes, she got up, got ready for school, and left. Clare opened the door and surprisingly found an excited Eli outside. "Good morning, my beauty" said Eli. "Good morning to you to" replied Clare. He gave her a loving kiss. "What was that for?" asked Clare. "Just a little something for you..." said Eli nervously. After school Clare and Eli had a picnic on the grass with Adam. Adam whispered to Eli "You going to make your move?" "Yeah, but can you leave when I wink at you?" replied Eli. "Sure, I'll text you after then" said Adam. After twenty minutes of talking and eating, Eli gave Adam the signal. Adam quickly got the message and said "Umm, I have an essay to do. Sorry, gotta go, bye!" "Okay, bye Adam" said Clare. After he left, Eli said "You know what's fun, looking at the clouds." So they both lay down on their blanket. After five minutes of looking at the sky, Eli put his arm around Clare. "Eli, I, I..." It seemed that Clare was struggling to tell Eli something. "I love you, Eli...." said Clare finally. "I love you too" replied Eli. They both turned their heads, and were now face-to-face. "You have really pretty eyes" said Eli. "That was what you said when we first met." replied Clare. "Then, I guess nothing's changed much since then" said Eli. They then shared a kiss, which they wanted to last for hours. But they didn't notice that K.C., Clare's ex-boyfriend, was staring at them with jealousy in his eyes.... YO PEOPLES, IF YOU LIKE THIS FAN-FICTION THEN ASK FOR MORE!!! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO WRITE AGAIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! *_* *_* Chapter Two! K.C. was talking to Jenna at the time. "And while I was in line, I totally farted. It was so-" She stopped talking when she noticed that K.C. wasn't listening because he was too busy staring at Clare. "Why are you staring at Clare, K.C.?" asked Jenna. "What?" replied K.C.. "Ugh, I'M supposed to be your girlfriend, not innocent Clare." argued Jenna. "Why are you saying that? Of course you're my girlfriend" said K.C.. He tried to kiss Jenna but she turned her cheek. "I don't wanna kiss some bastard who looks at other girls RIGHT in front of HIS girlfriend!" argued Jenna. "What do you mean looking at other girls!" said K.C. angrily. "Oh, now you're denying it!" yelled Jenna angrily. "Denying what?" asked K.C. confused. They were now yelling so loud that even Eli and Clare heard them. They stopped kissing (which Eli seemed to dislike) and watching K.C. and Jenna argue. "That is IT! We are through!" yelled Jenna. She then walked away with tears in her eyes. "Fine," said K.C. "I don't need you!" Jenna looked back at him and gave him the middle finger. Eli and Clare laughed and smiled. After ten more minutes of chatting, Clare said to Eli "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for dinner!" "Oh, ummm, I'll drive you home." replied Eli. So they both got up, and went into Eli's car. When approaching his car, Fitz and Owen were there. They saw them holding hands. "Hey, Eli, got a new PITY girlfriend?" said Fitz coldly. "No, it's pretty real between me and my GIRLFRIEND, Clare" replied Eli. "Oh, so it's PRETTY REAL that you're actually gay?" said Owen backing up Fitz. "No, why would I be gay if I had the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girlfriend in the world?" said Eli. They then got into the car and ditched Owen and Fitz. Clare was feeling very attracted to Eli. "Thanks for the ride home, Eli" said Clare as she got out of the car. "You're welcome." replied Eli. They kissed, and Eli left. Clare smiled, and went into her house. After she had eaten dinner, Clare went on the computer and logged on to Facerange. She was uploading pictures of her and Eli. Then, to her surprise, the last person she would've thought on Earth started talking to her. "Can we talk" read the chat that K.C. started. YO PEOPLES, IF YOU LIKE THIS FAN-FICTION THEN ASK FOR MORE!!! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO WRITE AGAIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! *_* *_* Chapter 3! "K.C.? What does he want?" said Clare to herself. She typed "If you need my science notes, I'll give them to you tomorrow" K.C. replied "I don't want your science notes. I want you!" Clare became bewildered by what K.C. said. "Me? Last time I checked you used me to cheat on your test so you can make out with your girlfriend, Jenna" said Clare. K.C. replied "No, and I'm sorry for that. I broke up with Jenna, she became way too obsessed with me, and treated me like dirt. But when I was with you, you loved me, treated me with love and care. I miss you" Clare was feeling overwhelmed with what she just read. So she told K.C. "That's really sweet, but I have to go. Bye" Clare then turned of the computer and called her best friend, Alli. "Hey, Clare." "Alli, I need your help. K.C. just told me that..." Clare then explained everything to Alli. "Wow, Clare! K.C. is crawling back, AND YOU'RE FREE!" Clare then realized that she forgot to tell Alli about Eli. "Umm, Alli, you know Eli?" "Oh yeah, Mr. Death, I know him, why?" asked Alli. "Well..." she then told Alli about what happened with her and Eli. "MY GOD CLARE, you are the center of attention right now! But I think you should-" She was cut off by Mr. Bandhari, who told Alli to get off the phone. "Sorry, Clare, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Clare, feeling disappointed, said "Okay, bye" Clare then went to bed, thinking about all that's happened to her in one day. The next day at school, Clare was met by K.C.. "What do you want?" "You!" replied K.C.. "Ugh, will you just forget about me? You break up with Jenna then you come running back to me! Well you know what, I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" yelled Clare. Eli then came over, kissed her, and said "Good morning. Lunch at the Dot? Or we can go after--" he noticed K.C.. "Who's this Clare?" asked K.C.. "K.C., said Clare bravely "this is, Eli, my BOYFRIEND. And, Eli, this is, K.C., my ex-boyfriend" said Clare. "Hmm, so your her ex?" said Eli. "What are you doing here?" said Eli protectively. K.C. looked very mad, and said "Trying to win her back." Eli and K.C. then became face-to-face, both very angry. "Well, I don't think Clare would want to date someone with a black eye!" said K.C., then swung a punch at Eli. Eli was hit, then punched back. Clare yelled "YOU GUYS ARE BEING STUPID, STOP FIGHTING!!" She then burst into tears and ran to a corner to cry. The last thing she saw until she ran home was Eli on the ground covered with bruises, and K.C. running after her. Category:Blog posts